Tularemia, caused by Francisella tularensis, is transmitted to humans by direct contact with infected animals, tick bites or inhalation of aerosolized bacteria. This IAA will develop methods in support of evaluation of efficacy of ciprofloxacin as an antibacterial therapeutic to treat inhalational tularemia in nonhuman primates (NHP), cynomolgus macaques.